


All I Want For Christmas (Is You)

by SailorLestrade



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge 2015 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Christmastime, Cute, F/M, First Date, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth gets you the best Christmas present ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas (Is You)

“What would you like for Christmas this year (y/n)?” Your friend Elizabeth asked as you and her set down for tea. You laughed some. You had been thinking the same thing to ask her, but she was an Olsen and she already had everything.

“I don’t know.” You said with a laugh.

“Oh, come on (y/n).” Elizabeth said. “Christmas is like a free pass to anything. I know there has to be something you want.” You shrugged. “(Y/n)…”

“I guess a date would be nice.” You said. She smirked on the inside, knowing that was what you were going to say. You had been single for a while. “But you can’t possibly set that up.”

“Wanna bet?” She laughed. “I have magic.”

“You just play a witch in the movies.” You said with a laugh. She smiled.

“By this time next week, you will have a date darling.” She said, eating some of her food. You just laughed.

“Oh Lizzy. I would like to see you try.”

****

And sure enough, by the weekend, Elizabeth had sent you a text on where to be at what time for your date. She gave you no other details about your new date except that you would probably fall in love with him at first sight. And that he had already seen pictures of you so he knew what you looked like.

So you went to the restaurant, dressing in a nice, casual dress. Your hair was done up nice and your makeup was on point, but you were still nervous. You had no idea who Elizabeth had set you up with. Was it one of her co-stars? Sibling? Who was it?

After a bit, you felt that Elizabeth had played you and you started to get up. That’s when someone approached your table.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry I ran late.” He said. “Traffic was awful.” Your eyes widened as you heard the accent. You looked up at him, your mouth hanging open.

There stood the handsome Tom Hiddleston.

“Y-you’re…”

“Your date?” He chuckled. “I’m Tom. You must be (y/n). Lizzy has told me a lot about you. And, I must say, the pictures on her iPhone don’t do you justice.” You blushed as he pulled out your chair for you again and you set down to eat.

****

The dinner went great and he took you for a lovely, brisk walk afterwards. He was such lovely company and you were so glad that Elizabeth had bugged you about Christmas gifts.

“So, would you like to go out again sometime?” Tom asked shyly. “I had a fantastic time tonight.”

“Me too.” You said, smiling. “But next time, I would like to pick where we go.”

“Oh really?” Tom asked. “And where’s that?”

“Karaoke night.” You laughed. All Tom could do was smile. Right then and there, he knew you were the one he was going to marry.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
